The Warded Man
Were you looking for info on Arlen Bales, also known as the "warded man"? The Warded Man (in the US; also known as "The Painted Man" in the UK) is the first book in . It is followed by . It follows the lives of three central unlikely characters who are tired of constantly living in fear of corelings and of the night. It is time to fight back and end their reign. Blurb From Penguin Random House:The Warded Man: Book One of The Demon Cycle By Peter V. Brett :For hundreds of years the demons have terrorized the night, slowly culling the human herd that shelters behind magical wards—symbols of power whose origins are lost in myth and whose protection is terrifyingly fragile. It was not always this way. Once, men and women battled the corelings on equal terms, but those days are gone. Night by night the demons grow stronger, while human numbers dwindle under their relentless assault. Now, with hope for the future fading, three young survivors of vicious demon attacks will dare the impossible, stepping beyond the crumbling safety of the wards to risk everything in a desperate quest to regain the secrets of the past. Together, they will stand against the night. Praise "I enjoyed The Painted Man immensely. There is much to admire in Peter Brett's writing, and his concept is brilliant. Action and suspense all the way." - Terry Brooks Amazon.co.uk placed it as one of the Top 10 Science Fiction & Fantasy books of 2008. Main Characters *Arlen Bales *Leesha Paper *Rojer Inn Media Images File:Thepaintedman.jpg|UK cover Notes * Although the movie rights have been purchased for this book, an initial production (2009) never got off the ground, so without ongoing news of progress, it is unlikely a movie will get made. ** That said, Peter V. Brett did an interview at NYCC (Comic Con) 2016 where he said there was a plan for a companion graphic novel and he will help develop the screenplay.[http://www.unboundworlds.com/ Unbound Worlds] NYCC 2016: Peter V. Brett on the Demon Cycle Movie and Comic Book By Matt Staggs October 6, 2016 * Although Peter V. Brett originally conceived of the title as "The Painted Man", he now personally prefers "The Warded Man". The title was changed by request of his US publisher, though they gave no reason. https://www.reddit.com/r/Fantasy/comments/1805z7/i_am_fantasy_author_peter_v_brett_ama_2013/c8ae85w/ References See also External links * Penguin Random House - The Warded Man: Book One of The Demon Cycle By Peter V. Brett ;Hardcover * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (US)] The Warded Man: Book One of The Demon Cycle Hardcover – March 10, 2009 by Peter V. Brett (Author) * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (UK)] The Painted Man (The Demon Cycle, Book 1) (Demon Trilogy 1) Hardcover – 1 Sep 2008 by Peter V. Brett (Author) ** 10th Anniversary Special Edition deluxe hardback The Painted Man (The Demon Cycle, Book 1) Hardcover – Illustrated, 8 Aug 2019 by Peter V. Brett (Author), Dominik Broniek (Illustrator) ;Softcover * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (US)] The Warded Man: Book One of The Demon Cycle Mass Market Paperback – March 23, 2010 by Peter V. Brett (Author) * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (UK)] The Painted Man (The Demon Cycle, Book 1) Paperback – 31 Jan 2013 by Peter V. Brett (Author) ;Reviews * Rabid Reads - Review: The Warded Man by Peter V. Brett by Jessica June 17, 2015 ;News * Limited Edition Painted Man is Available Now by Karen August 13, 2019 8:00 am * [http://www.unboundworlds.com/ Unbound Worlds] NYCC 2016: Peter V. Brett on the Demon Cycle Movie and Comic Book By Matt Staggs October 6, 2016 * [http://variety.com Variety] Sci-Fi Fantasy ‘The Warded Man’ Movie in the Works (EXCLUSIVE) by Dave McNary October 3, 2016 05:44PM PT ;Old * [http://www.hollywoodreporter.com Hollywood Reporter] 'Resident Evil' duo picks up 'Warded' 9:00 PM PDT 7/28/2009 by Borys Kit and AP pl:Malowany Człowiek 1 Warded Man 1